For example, in the field of communication equipment, with the reduction in device size and the speeding up of communication, it is attracting attention to use a resin-made optical waveguide for signal transmission.
In Patent Document 1, a polyarylene resin having high transparency and low-dielectric constant is proposed as an embedding material for use in forming individual pixels in the process of producing TFT (thin-film transistor), and in Patent Document 2, a negative photosensitive resin composition obtained by imparting photosensitivity to a polyarylene resin is proposed, but there is not known a case of using such a resin for an optical waveguide.